Kilina
Kilina Cassaventes (ホテルキリナカサヴェテス, Hoterukirinakasavu~etesu) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. Physical Appearance Personality Weapons *Digamma Sword & Nemea Shield (1P: Soulcalibur III - Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny). *Dark Blade (2P: Soulcalibur III - Soulcalibur IV) *Gladiatrix (1P: Soulcalibur V - Soulcalibur Astral Swords). *Brave One (2P: Soulcalibur V). Stages Theme Music Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Stitched Up Heart - Frankenstein|Kilina's theme music. In contrast to that of Talon's. Series Appearances *''Soulcalibur III'' (First appearance - Playable) *''Soulcalibur IV'' (Playable) *''Soulcalibur V'' (Playable) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords'' (Playable) **''This game takes place immediately after the events of Soulcalibur V.'' *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light'' (Playable) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny'' (Playable) *''Soulcalibur: Astral Fates'' Appearances in Other Media *''Soulcalibur: Rise of Omega - Back in Time'' (Playable) Trivia Original Timeline General *''Kilina'' originally had a 3rd sister who was evil. This would have changed the entire story as Kilina would never get a scar and Kisandra would have never "died". However this was scrapped. **The story was changed many times after her sister was scrapped. Kilina's niece, Klymene was never included in any story and was added last minute when Kisandra's fate was decided. Thus taking Kisandra's place on the Soulcalibur V roster. *''Kilina'' taught herself her sisters move set during the 17 year gap, but did keep some of her own moves and learnt a few new ones. **She did this in honour of her sister and also to teach Klymene her Mothers style. Although Klymene is weary in battle and thus fights slightly differently, also with some unique moves. *Ali Hillis is Kilina's most frequent voice actor as she has voiced her in four games, since Soulcalibur V. **She was voiced by different people in Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. **Although her voice still sounds similar in each game, as her voice actors were told to try and mimic her original voice. Soulcalibur V *''Kilina's'' costume was originally supposed to be more like her appearance in Soulcalibur IV but was changed to show that she has aged and matured. *''Kilina'' wears armour in her 2P outfit in honour of her sister who used to wear armour in her 2P outfits in the past. This is a first for Kilina. *''Kilina's'' story was supposed to end differently, she was supposed to get Soul Edge and become malfested once again. Meaning in the next game she would be Kilina Ω. This idea was scrapped however and Soul Edge escaped into Astral Chaos instead. Soulcalibur Astral Swords *''Kilina's'' 2P is the same as her 2P in Soulcalibur V except it is in her 1P colours. **There are also slight modifications to the outfit like no cape, the addition of her neck tie from Soulcalibur V, and different arm wear. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light *''Kilina'' was thought to be dead at the end of the game, however in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage she is shown to be alive, but in her malfested form, Kilina Ω. Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage *This is the first game since Kilina Ω's introduction that she and Kilina have not appeared in a game together. As usually Kilina overcomes her malfestation and turns back into her regular self. Thus giving her regular self and malfested self an appearance in the same game. New Timeline General *''Kilina'' is older in this timeline, being born in 1566, whereas she was originally born in 1574. Her date of birth was changed to an earlier time so she could appear at an earlier point in the timeline. Category:Characters Category:Soulcalibur III Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Characters Category:Kilina Category:Greek Characters Category:Characters born in September Category:Cassaventes Family Category:Malfested Characters Category:Characters with shards of Soul Edge Category:Females Category:Sword and shield wielding Characters Category:Heroines Category:Alive Category:Characters who are Good Category:Characters with a unknown blood type Category:ColColton